


Healing Wounds

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Romance, jinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A young doctor nurses an injured jinko back to health.





	Healing Wounds

On request by an anonymous Literotica reader on Harems Can Be A Pain.

 

_Your Best Story That I've Read Yet!_   
_This was definitely the best one of your stories that I've read though could you write one about a young doctor who finds an injured Jinko and nurses her back to health in his apartment please?_

 

_Fetishes: gentle sex, romance_

 

_Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, jinko_

 

The sun rose over the forest, lighting up the area with its warmth. The trees glistened with morning dew in the light, showing every detail of the forest to someone with a bird’s-eye view. The leaves on the trees were a bright green, the kind you could only get without human interference and pollution. Even the flowers were beautiful, the daffodils and sunflowers glowing a flashy yellow as the sunlight danced across the tips of the petals. The marigolds near the right line of trees flashed a golden yellow as the sunlight came through the canopies of the foliage above them and played across their faces. Hydrangeas were growing sparingly along the left line, mostly under the trees, along with a few tulips, but even they gleamed purple and a yellow-orange combination as the glowing orange globe appeared over them, as if challenging it. 

On the edge of the forest, a man appeared as if out of nowhere. While he had been behind a tree, his appearance was surprisingly silent and stealthy. He walked between the lines of trees, heading to an as yet unknown destination.

He went on ahead to the place where the trees were about to end, pausing occasionally to drink in the scenery. He noticed something near the trees at the end of the line where he was headed, and headed for it, reaching a hand in his bag and taking out some of the implements he was carrying in case it was someone who had been wounded, or perhaps fell sick on their journey.

‘Don’t worry, little one,’ he murmured, stroking the bandages and syringe he was holding in either hand. ‘Haruto will heal all your troubles.’

As a trained doctor who had spent three years in medical schools, both professional and some villages to learn traditional medicine, he was well-versed in both types, being able to recommend medicine from pharmacies when needed as well as point out various herbs and plants used in healing for people who didn’t believe in what they called ‘invasive surgery’. However much he explained to them that doctors didn’t always cut up people to heal them, they refused to believe him and chose to stick to ‘traditional’ methods which would not harm them or be passed on hereditarily to their offspring. He generally gave in when he realised that it was quite futile arguing with them and wouldn’t help heal them, but he wished they would understand that doctors didn’t try to intentionally cut up people to kill them. 

He knew why they were reluctant to deal with a practitioner of modern medicine since he himself came from a village where Ayurveda was practiced, but he managed to convince the villagers to have some faith in scientific methods of healing ever since he saved a young boy from dying with a vaccine of tetanus. It had been given to him when he scraped his finger open against a rusty steel girder while he had been returning from school. The vaccine left the boy with a fever for a day or two, but he bounced back to full health on the third day and never had any other trouble. He gave the boy a vaccine of rabies to ensure he wouldn't have another contagious disease. 

When the villagers saw the effect of the medicines he administered, they flocked to him in droves and got themselves checked and vaccinated by him for those two diseases, as well as diphtheria and hepatitis B and C together. Most of them changed their minds when they saw the improved health and condition of the villagers, and some remained sceptical. Plenty of the sceptics also converted into believers when they saw how the early adopters of medicinal healing would help them avoid preventable diseases through the correct application of therapy. 

There were a few he couldn’t convince, but it didn't matter. The other villagers would either persuade them to adopt the methodologies, or secretly feed it to them through their food and drink. When they recovered, they usually assumed their prayers had been answered or their bodies had healed the damage by itself, not medication. They arrogantly assumed that the doctor’s ‘interference’ wasn't required and that he should be sent out of the village. All the remonstrances of the other villagers who had been healed with his methods didn’t help. Haruto had enough support among his people to avoid such a fate, however. He was safe among his own villagers, but he didn’t know what would happen when he ventured beyond his village’s confines. He was about to find out now, though, as he had left his village to see how his healing methods worked in outside places and be accepted among the community where he chose to live.

He hurried forwards, wondering who the injured person was and hoping he was in time to save them. He knelt near the motionless body and turned it over as it was lying on its side. He gaped at the woman who was unconscious on the ground, moaning a little.

The woman was a strange mixture of tiger and human. Large, round breasts were bulging out right below her neck, and it took a while for him to take his eyes off them. She was dressed very scantily in a striped orange bra which looked exactly like a tiger’s pelt, though a bit tattered, and a loincloth which was also striped and patterned the same way. It barely covered her strong, muscled thighs, hints of scarring on them. Her arms were surprisingly well-developed, better than a human man or woman’s. The cut eight-pack of her abs bulged out from her stomach, clearly outlined in her bare midriff. 

After almost five minutes of gazing over her perfectly toned body, the only defects being a few scars and slashes which seemed randomly distributed over her, Haruto remembered that he was supposed to be saving her instead of letching over her tits and wondering how big and muscled her ass was. Blushing hotly, he dropped his implements three times before gathering them up in his arms and sorting through them. Not finding his first-aid kit, he threw some of the items in his bag on the ground and rummaged frantically through it. He finally discovered it in a hidden corner of his bag and tugged it out in frustration, opening it and taking out some more bandages apart from the ones in his hands and a few antiseptics. He applied some on the scars and wounds he could see, including a long, thin slash across her bicep which seemed to be fresh because it appeared to be closing up at that moment. He ran his hands over her body, checking for injuries and spots which would make her wince if he touched them. He felt her ribs and then rubbed his hand across her abs a few times, the feeling of being a pervert returning, and then checked her legs and arms. Her hands weren’t even hands, they ended in fluffy paws with soft pawpaws like a tiger’s. He swallowed and continued his groping-cum-examination over her neck, face, and scalp. There were no visible injuries or broken bones as far as he could see. He scratched his head, wondering what had knocked her out. Could it be pain or shock from something? He was about to turn her over to see if she was hurt somewhere around her back and rear, when he saw it.

Fresh, flowing blood was starting to seep out from under her near the right kidney. Haruto gasped and placed his hand over it. He took it away to see a large smear of blood all over his palm. Clearly, the wound was serious enough to require immediate medical attention. He tore the bandages he had into strips, placing them on the ground so he could turn her over. He reached to her right side and pulled with all his might to roll her on her front. She didn’t budge. He swallowed again on feeling the power in her back muscles. She was clearly incredibly strong and in perfect health, it would have taken an extremely powerful entity or magic to hurt her at all. He could just see her in action while fighting, performing back or aerial kicks like a jeet kune do practitioner or perhaps the kind of sweeping spin kicks a capoeira master did. How could she have been injured like this though? He could only imagine a hellhound or another group of jinkos working in tandem who could’ve taken a fighter like her down. Still, that was a question for later.

He heaved again, but she didn’t budge. He stepped to her right side and knelt there. He placed both his hands under her side and heaved once more, his muscles straining and trembling with the effort. He tensed his muscles, waiting for his energy to build, and heaved upwards, struggling not to let her fall as he turned her around while trying not to jolt her too much. It was quite tricky with her size and weight though. He just wished she was awake to make the process easier, but that was too much to expect at the moment.

He pushed her over on her front, standing up to keep his balance and making sure she didn't fall on her front with any jerking motions. After lowering her as slowly as he could, he picked up the bandages from the ground and placed them on the wound to staunch the bleeding, pressing them firmly into the spot. He started tying the bandages on her wound before remembering that he was supposed to apply antiseptic. He grabbed the tube from the ground, squeezing out a generous amount on his hand. He applied it to her wound, pausing every now and then to wipe some blood away. He smeared a generous amount of it across her injury, rubbing it in to ensure it soaked into her skin and cleansed it. After he was done, he started tying the bandages on her wound, making the knots as firm as he could so that they didn’t come undone and allow her wound to open again. He tied two or three strips across the bundle already present over her kidney and knotted them together firmly, letting it settle and giving it a little tug to see if it came apart. The knot held. He sighed in relief, looking over her injury again to make sure nothing was left unattended. He started to stand up, but paused when he noticed her stir.

The jinko moved around, her eyes fluttering a little. She opened them and looked around, blinking in the bright light. She had probably been out for a while if the sunlight was hurting her eyes. Her gaze fell on Haruto. She blinked once, then pushed her elbow against the ground to push herself up. She winced in pain, the wound still hurting her. Haruto quickly moved forwards and grabbed her by her bulging bicep to steady her. She groaned and reached out her opposite paw to grab his arm, wincing as she reached back to her kidney to feel how much damage was done.

‘Where … am I?’ she said, looking around to make sense of her bearings. She raised a hand to her forehead to shield it from the sunlight, then fixed her gaze on Haruto. ‘Who … who are you? Why did you bring me here?’

‘My name is Haruto, obāsan,’ said Haruto, placing his hand below her elbow and keeping her steady as she pushed herself up on shaky paws. She gripped his arm harder and heaved herself up, dusting herself down. Haruto joined in, brushing the sand and mud off her legs, back, and clothes — whatever little she was wearing. His gaze wandered over her body once again, and he had to hold in the temptation of grabbing some parts of her, especially her full buttocks when she bent over to brush sand off her calves. He looked at the sight of her ass pushing against the loincloth, almost threatening to burst out of it. He couldn’t help wishing it would happen, but then shook his head. He wasn’t here to perv on her, he had to help her heal. Well, maybe a bit of perving wouldn't hurt, but he did have to keep her alive.

Haruto blinked, realising that she was staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He coughed, cleared his throat and hastened to explain himself. The jinko had her arms folded and was tapping her footpaw on the ground, probably realising what he was looking at. ‘I don’t know what happened to you, but I was walking through the forest and noticed you lying on the ground in this state. I bandaged you up as best I could. Your wound is still extensive, though, so you’ll need lots of rest. Come with me, please. I have a place you could —’

The jinko rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles, stepping forward and cutting him off. She looked at him, and then turned her face slightly away as if embarrassed. ‘Thank-thank you for saving me. I must have been bleeding badly.’ Haruto nodded. ‘I might have bled out and died, so … I owe you. If you come around here anytime, no one in the forest will harm you. My pride and I will sense your presence and keep an eye on you. If we hear the faintest yell or call from you, we’ll be there in no time. Your protection is now our responsibility, so you can go ahead and find what you wanted in this forest without fear. Farewell.’

She loped forwards, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Haruto holding her arm just above the elbow, a concerned expression on his face.

‘I don’t know if you’re trying to go back and find what it is you were fighting, but you can’t do that in your state,’ he said quietly. ‘You must let your wound heal before you’re going out to get revenge or whatever it is you want.’

The jinko snorted and shook her arm free. ‘I have a mission to get to, human — I mean, Hakumo —’

‘Haruto,’ he corrected, some annoyance showing in his tone.

‘Haruto,’ she finished, turning away and facing the forest. ‘I have to deal with the stupid bitches who did this to me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help, but this can't be stopped for anyone. I’m leaving, and I hope to see you around here soon. While you’re here, nothing will happen to you. My tribe and I will ensure that.’

She walked forwards to the forest as Haruto stood there gaping at her. She seemed to be well enough for a few moments, but then she let out a cry of pain and tumbled down, her paw clutching at her wound. Haruto rushed forwards and knelt near her, looking behind her to see what was wrong. He noticed that more blood seemed to be flowing out of her wound, and the bandages were staining. He grabbed a few more bandages out of his bag and tied them around her waist, pressing them against the injury and placing his hand on her abs. He hoisted her up, all too aware of the feel of her body pressing against his, as well as his hand subconsciously moving across her stomach. He kept his movements discreet and small, but he was definitely groping her. She didn’t seem to noticed through her pain, though. He took her other arm and helped lift her up.

‘Thank you again,’ she said, shamefacedly. ‘I guess I needed some rest after all.’

‘You won’t be able to do all this on your own,’ said Haruto quietly. ‘You need my help whether you want it or not. For now.’

The jinko sighed and nodded. ‘I understand. Maybe you’re right. I don’t even feel that well.’

Haruto patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. ‘You’ll be fine. Really. I’ll make sure that you’re okay before you have to go back to your tribe.’

The jinko nodded without a word and turned around back to where Haruto had come from. They started walking back to where Haruto had come from. He kept his hand around her waist to keep her steady as he helped her walked towards his home.

‘You’re okay, aren’t you?’ he asked. ‘You seem a little out of it.’

‘I’m fine,’ she said, her face falling. ‘Sorry I didn’t listen to you.’

‘It’s fine,’ he said, moving closer to her. ‘I understand there’s something tearing at your insides for now, but don’t stress yourself. You’ll need your strength for this fight you were talking about.’

The jinko’s head drooped further. Haruto looked at her and noticed that she almost seemed to be on the verge of tears, but he decided that his imagination might be running wild. 

‘You haven't even told me your name, though,’ said Haruto, helping her over a few small pitfalls and some branches. The jinko almost stumbled over a few stones and other debris on the ground, but his support kept her up.

‘Mayumi,’ she said quietly, lowering her face and looking down. Haruto leaned down and looked into her face, but she kept turning away as he came closer. He took her chin in gentle, steady hands and turned her face to him. She didn’t resist, but she refused to meet eyes with him.

‘Is something wrong?’ he asked.

‘No …’ she said, looking at him with slightly misty eyes. ‘It’s just that I … haven’t got along that well with my tribe.’

‘Really?’ asked Haruto, as they walked back almost arm-in-arm. He couldn’t believe he was having a conversation which was already with a girl — make that mamono who he hardly knew. 

‘No,’ she responded sadly. ‘I … got into a fight with one of them, and … and …’

She buried her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook.

Haruto pulled her closer and put his arm around her. ‘What happened?’

Her shoulders shook more, though he couldn’t hear any sound of sobbing. ‘They … they threw me out!’

Haruto paused. He had lived pretty much alone his whole life, so he couldn’t see what was the problem. He would’ve jumped at the opportunity to do his work by himself without anyone interfering.

She grabbed him and held him to her. ‘Do … do you know what it’s like to be thrown out of the place you call home and the struggle to be accepted elsewhere! I couldn’t stand the shame! Tigers and lions always live in groups, like us jinkos! We train, fight, and even die together! Being isolated is like having a part of you cut off! You know what I mean, right? You humans are social beings too!’

Haruto paused, not sure what he should say. Every human wasn't that social, and he hated the seemingly pointless discussions people got into which didn’t seem to have a deeper purpose. He hesitated, but she was in full flow about what had happened.

‘They fought me, beat me to the ground, and then walked away laughing from me! Just because I disagreed with them on how to treat humans! I said they should be shown the same courtesy we show to fellow warriors even if they’re not all fighters, and they said that the weak serve the strong. So would humans.’ She sniffled, struggling not to burst into actual tears, since she had been told that warriors never show weaknesses. Even to their friends. ‘I don’t understand! Why do they think mistreating anyone is the way to go?’

Haruto remained silent. He didn’t know how to solve this dilemma. He hadn’t interacted with enough people to know much about this, but he had certainly heard tales of mamono who talked about this. Some were on the side of having their own way, while others insisted that this wouldn’t get them lasting respect and give both factions a mutual understanding of each other. He hadn’t been treated very well or badly by any mamono so far, so he had no idea whose side to be on. 

Mayumi still had her face buried in his shoulder, her breaths shaky and her voice now lapsing into unintelligible mumbling. He patted her shoulder awkwardly, having to reach quite high up to even touch her bicep, and continued guiding her down the path.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ he said. ‘Let’s get back home, and then you can think about it. Right now, you need to heal to think.’

Mayumi nodded. She wiped her nose and twitched it. It was rather cute to watch, like a toddler smiling. She placed her paws on him, almost making him fall over with her weight, and pressed her head into his neck, snuffling at his throat.

‘Yes. Let’s.’

**************

Haruto laid Mayumi down on his spare bed and checked to see that her wound wasn’t bleeding again. When he was satisfied, he placed a hot-water bottle beside her and patted her paw.

‘Let me go get you something to eat.’

He turned around and started to walk away, but a gel-like pressure was around his hand. He turned around to see her gripping him.

‘No …’ she whispered. ‘Don't go. You’re someone who actually saw me as someone else who could be hurt instead of a warrior who is supposed to be unbreakable. Please …’

He gently pulled his hand away from her paw and leaned into her as if for a kiss. ‘I’m not going anywhere, but I know you need help. I’ll be right back.’ He left, leaving her staring after him.’

She collapsed back onto the bed as she watched his back leaving the room. How could he just go like that when she needed him? She knew that they had just met and he was simply helping her heal and in a few days she would be going back to her tribe and they would neverevereverevereverevereverever see each other again, so why couldn’t he stay and talk about himself — or her — before they lost that opportunity? He was so mean, leaving a mamono like that to stew in the possibilities of what a simple friendship or healing hand could have been and walking off casually like the encounter meant nothing to him. Of course it didn’t mean anything to them, all these guys wanted to do was —

Oh, wait. He was back. He was there for her after all. Maybe she could also tell him she would like to stay with him instead of running back to where she had come from. She might even get to tell him —

She realised his lips were moving. He was telling her something. Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit — she was so distracted by her teen romance fantasies that she didn’t realise he was talking to her. She was the moron here, dreaming about talking to him and then she herself was wasting her time not talking to him. She was silly, she deserved to lose him.

‘W-what?’ she asked.

‘I said, don’t you want to eat?’ he said, sitting down next to her. ‘I’ve got chicken soup with lentils and mint, and croutons. I thought you might prefer something from the forest, so I got the closest thing I could.’

‘Forest?’

‘Meat. I meant meat. That’s your usual diet, right?’

‘Yes.’

She lifted herself up, and propped herself back on the pillows near the bedhead. She reached out her hands for the bowl, but he batted them away and sat down next to her. She looked at him, confused, but he held up the soup and dipped the spoon into the soup. He raised it to his lips and blew on it gently. When he was sure it was cool, he held it out to her. She stared at him, confused.

‘What?’ she said. ‘I can feed myself! Owwwwww!!’

She had raised her hand beyond her comfort point, and her wounds acted up again. Grimacing, she dropped her hands to her sides. She looked up at him, only to see his kind, understanding smile as he reached out and caressed her face. She looked down at the spoon, now in the bowl as he lifted it up again and repeated the process of cooling a mouthful of soup for her. He placed it near her lips. 

‘Please don’t strain yourself,’ he said. She closed her eyes as she felt his feather-light caress on her cheek. His fingers brushed down to her chin and gripped it lightly. She gasped and opened her eyes to look into his again. He gave a nod and held out the spoon to her again. ‘Please go ahead and drink, it’s no trouble. I’m here to help.’

She swallowed hard, nodded and opened her mouth, accepting the spoonful of soup. Her taste buds exploded with the flavour and herbs it had. It was amazing. There was no such thing where she came from — they would simply eat raw, unsalted meat after capturing prey which generally took over an hour or so to bring down. Their speed and strength always won them this battle, but it was tiring lying in wait and then charging to pounce on their prey. This was so much easier and convenient.

Before she knew it, she had drained the soup bowl, much to her own amazement and Haruto’s. He chuckled, scratching his head, and then patted hers. She blushed on seeing his handsome face so close to hers, and the instincts she had as a jinko started coming to the fore. She clenched her paws to stop herself from grabbing him and mashing him into her breasts. She was quite sure he had got a grope or two at the clearing when she was unconscious, and she didn’t mind. The way this man looked, as well as what he did for her, made her so hot for him she was ready to demand he rip her clothes off, then she would return the favour, and she would be on top of him, riding him to eternal bliss for the rest of the night. Or the day. Or their lives, whichever came first. Oops, that pun was unintentional, please excuse her dirty thoughts …

She blinked and realised he was speaking to her again. She had zoned out once more. Damn. This was embarrassing. She shook her head and clasped her paws together, resisting the urge to rub her eyes until they were sore.

‘Um … yes?’ she said.

‘I was saying, would you like to sleep now?’ asked Haruto. ‘All that fighting would’ve drained your energy, so you’ll want to rest well.’

Mayumi nodded. ‘Yes … I think I’ll just sleep now.’

_And get myself wet dreaming of dirty thoughts of you._

Haruto turned around and walked to the door, then hesitated. ‘Um … should I sleep with you tonight if you’re not feeling safe? I know that you might need company after what happened —‘

He broke off, both of them blushing uncontrollably at his implication. They looked away from each other for a while, and then he realised he should probably apologise or make his remark sound jocular. He raised his hands and sputtered, choosing the former.

‘I-I’m sorry!’ he gasped. ‘You know I didn’t mean that, I was only saying that we ought to be together and make sure that nothing comes between us! No, wait, I mean that nothing gets us! And we should remain safe and sound under this roof for the rest of — however long you’re ill!’

He stopped again, realising Mayumi was giggling so hard she was doubled over on the pillow with her face buried in it. He gulped as he noticed her large, round ass swaying a little, straining against her loincloth as she laughed her heart out. She managed to get control of herself after a while, hiccupping as she got up. Looking at his face, she burst out laughing again though. He was about to pout and ask her not to be so mean, but the words died in his throat as he noticed her large breasts now shaking as she struggled to suppress her laughter.

‘It’s all right, Haruto-chan,’ she said. He felt his face burn so much he was sure he could cook another pot of soup on it. No one had ever called him by that endearment before. ‘You can sleep with me tonight. I promise I won't do anything to stain your honour.’ She raised her paw and placed it on her breast — no, that would be her heart. She put on a comically solemn face, twisting her paw around her heart in a gesture which he was sure was supposed to ward off evil according to the Greeks. Maybe it meant something else in mamono land.

‘All-all right then, Mayumi-chan’, he said. He walked over to the bed and lay on it, turning around to look at her. He noticed it was now her turn to blush a fiery scarlet, and she was twisting her paws around each other as if she was shaking hands with herself. He laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down gently. She lay on her back next to him, her scarlet face so close to his he could see her reflection in his eyes. 

‘I don’t know why this is happening,’ he said quietly. ‘I think both of us are now …’

He trailed off. How were you supposed to say that you had fallen for someone because they tripped your heartstrings? However, Mayumi came to his rescue.

She leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips.

Haruto’s eyes widened as her tongue entered his mouth. He felt her paw reach to the back of his head and grab his hair. Pulling it back, she trailed her tongue over his lips and then buried it into his mouth, finding his tongue and twisting hers around it. 

The kiss continued, sometimes deep and passionate, sometimes timid and exploratory. He felt her hands grab his waist. He reached his own down and groped her firm, plump buttocks. He moaned as he felt an erection which was not formed through self-abuse at four in the morning. He pushed his crotch against hers. To his surprise (and embarrassment), he felt a sticky wetness on her loincloth. He felt his hand brush against her bare leg and drew back in surprise, wondering what was the steely pillar he was grabbing. He gasped when he realised he had grabbed her thigh. Looking up at her, he noticed that she was pulling her loincloth out of the covers and tossing it to the floor. He felt her hands on his pants, tugging them to the middle of his thighs. She looked at him questioningly as he grabbed his waistband and gulped. Leaning forwards, she kissed his forehead, her paw holding his cheek.

‘I think it’s my turn to comfort you,’ she whispered, her cat-like tongue emerging from her mouth to scrape across his nose. He closed his eyes and wiggled his nose, raising a hand to wipe off her saliva. She giggled and hugged him tighter, her eyes scrunching up at how cute he looked while rubbing his nose like a sleeping child. ‘It’s okay. Let me show you what this will be like.’

‘But you’re injured!’ he protested.

She took him by the shoulders and nuzzled against him, the corners of her mouth curving up. ‘Not anymore. And this will heal me anyway. Come on, Haruto-kun. I can show you so many things …’

His face burned for the umpteenth time that day on being addressed as a little boy and he opened his mouth to protest, only to have his words buried in her mouth with more sweet, invasive kisses.

********************

Haruto woke up slowly. The first thing he realised was that his arm was around Mayumi. The second was that his face was squished into her huge boobs. He pulled his arm out from underneath her, looking around at the sunlight streaming in through the window. The morning somehow seemed more beautiful that before.

As he lay there thinking about what was to happen to him now, he felt a slightly furry face nuzzle into his neck. A soft pair of lips kissed the top of his head, and he was turned over by two large paws. Mayumi was facing him, her familiar smile still there despite the lewd things they had done the previous night. She didn’t have any intentions of using him and running away at all; if anything, her face now showed how much she would like to care for him every day like this.

‘Morning, Haruto-kun,’ she whispered.

He put his arms around her neck and kissed her for the first time that morning, this being the first of thousands of gentle pecks they would share that day and many more. ‘Morning, Mayumi-chan. Are you better?’

She raised the covers, showing an almost smooth and unscarred body to him, save for the deeper cuts in her arms and legs which would take time to heal. ‘What do you think?’

He gaped at her smooth, unlined flesh, his eyes travelling over her powerful muscles and defined delts. He subconsciously reached behind her to feel her ass, and gave a small moan as he felt how strong and smooth it was. He started moving his hand across her butt slowly, as if caressing his firstborn. He couldn’t believe how quickly she had healed with one night of lovemaking, but there was a lot more he had to know about her.

‘Ooooh,’ she said, her eyes sparkling. ‘Did you just ask me so that you could gain unrestricted access to my body, you naughty boy? Is this what you wanted?’ She dragged him closer so his face was rubbing against her tits, and then pushed the top of his head so his lips were on her abs. She started pumping her hips forwards, letting her stomach mash against his face.

Haruto’s ‘no’ was muffled by her abs, even as she laughed softly and pulled him back up.

‘I think you might want me to heal faster,’ she teased. ‘Well, then, here we go. Heal me, darling.’

She threw the covers off, revealing her perfect, naked body to him, and stretched herself out. Her joints cracked and popped, her muscles standing out in the sunlight. She looked like a nude goddess sent from the heaven of muscled, bronzed Greeks all specially trained by Achilles. His eyes were drawn to every inch of her body, his brain undecided on which part of her he could linger on.

She saw him staring at her, and her smile widened. She placed her paws on his shoulders and straddled him, her soaked pussy leaving its mark on him.

‘I think you need breakfast now,’ she giggled. ‘And so do I … from your fountain, Haruto-kun. Feed me.’

With a smile now turning lewd, she leaned down and kissed his face all over, her paws roaming his body as she tried to find his slowly hardening member to push inside her and make all the cubs they wanted.

 

The End

 

EPILOGUE

Mayumi and Haruto walked through the forest. Haruto had a look on his face like he might cry, and Mayumi was shedding tears already.

‘Do I have to go?’ she sobbed, her paws clutching at him. She gave him a slight shake. ‘Please don’t, I really want to stay with you! It’s been two months!’

Haruto steeled his resolve and walked to the lines of trees. He let out a surprisingly good imitation of a tiger’s growl, and several jinkos came out of nowhere, some even dropping from the trees and landing like cats.

‘I’m sorry I delayed her return to you for so long,’ he said, even as tears filled his eyes. ‘But she belongs to you, and I should not have kept her for as long as I did. Please take her back.’

Mayumi stared at him. ‘But I don’t want to be with them!’

Haruto sighed. ‘We’ve been through this, Mayumi-ch — um, Mayumi. I’ve got no right to keep you around with me, away from your tribe, and I thought you said you had to go back to them.’

Mayumi stood up and wiped away her tears. She stood up straighter and looked at her fellow jinkos. ‘Well, then, shall we go home?’

‘Of course,’ said a jinko a head taller than her. ‘We’ve been waiting for you to return with a man, dear. Congratulations.’

Haruto nodded and turned away, tears falling down on his shirt and soaking it. He didn’t want to live without her, but he would forget her in a while. He shouldn't have gotten so attached —

Wait a minute. ‘Return with a man?’

Before he could turn around and ask, a pair of strong paws scooped him off the ground and carried him towards the other jinko who had spoken. He gasped and kicked, but her grip was like steel. He felt a kiss to his forehead. A very familiar one.

Mayumi had picked him up and was carrying him away.

‘W-What is this?’ he spluttered. ‘I thought …’

He was cut off with a tongue-twisting kiss on the mouth which took his breath away. The tribe of jinkos started walking into the forest, blowing him kisses and winking at him as they looked him up and down.

‘Did you really believe I’d let a prize like you get away from me, Haruto-kun?’ Mayumi’s warm breath washed against his ear, making his hairs stand on end. He didn’t have the energy to struggle. ‘No. I chose you as my mate, and the person in my tribe who attacked me apologised on that day when I went to the forest to collect food. We decided that I could stay with you or return with a man. I guess you made that decision for us. At least it wasn’t too hard.’

She reached down and grabbed his cock, a dirty grin spreading across her face.

‘Unlike this.’


End file.
